


Red

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: The Fall Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: What about her?





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The Fall Week 2017  
> DAY ONE: Favorite Bandit  
> 

 

Face covered in red, like blood running too fast through his veins. He carries his regret in a blue cape (in another life, it will be a wheelchair).

Suicidal missions don’t often have death as an objective, but there he goes. This is not an unforeseen, unwanted consequence; this is what he would call an informed decision.

It doesn’t matter if, in his selfishness, he drags four other men (a little child in the blurry world he truly inhabits) straight into a fall. Side casualties are a necessity, or so he’ll tell himself in hell.

_You don’t deserve your daughter._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite means more hated right  
> (I have a hate/love relationship with him)


End file.
